Beta Boss
by LadyGreyDoom
Summary: In the aftermath of yet another rogue vampire visit, Leah and Embry experience something new.  Set six or so years after BD.  One-Shot.


TITLE: Beta Boss  
>BY: LadyGreyDoom<br>PAIRING: Leah/Embry  
>RATING: M for a quick but <em>Unique<em> Lemon. You've been warned. ;)  
>SUMMARY: In the aftermath of yet another rogue vampire visit, Leah and Embry experience something new. Set six or so years after BD.<br>DISCLAIMER: The original characters and plot are the property of the Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>BETA'D BY: TheMightyRen<p>

* * *

><p>Leah sat back and sighed, listening to her brother get ready for yet another date with Elsie, the girl from Forks that captured his heart mere weeks ago during a random meeting.<p>

"What are you two doing tonight?" She called down the hall, not bothering to raise her voice since Seth could hear her perfectly well. Their ears so sensitive they could hear a whisper in a crowded party. Unfortunately this reeked havoc on their ability to go to concerts or any other purposely loud occasion, as it nearly deafened them in the process. She had made the mistake of going to a Slipknot concert a month after she first phased, and paid for it with ringing ears for a week.

"She wants to see a movie tonight. Any recommendations?" Ever childlike, Seth jogged down the hall and jumped onto the couch where she currently sat, causing her to bounce on the cushion and nearly fall off.

"Dammit Seth!" Leah cursed, trying to hide a smirk behind a frown as she attacked him back, catching his leg behind the knee to try and flip him over the back of the couch. He twisted at the last moment and rolled over the arm instead, laughing and moving into a crouch, ready to sprint away if she continued her assault. Seeing his intentions, she fake lunged at him, pushing backwards with her foot planted in the couch cushions so she actually went backwards, catching Seth as he sprinted past the back of the couch for the door.

"Watch the threads!" He yelled, slipping out of her grip as they tumbled out the door and onto the porch.

"What is going on here?" Their mother, along with Emily Uley and Michelle Call, stood watching in shock as Leah and Seth looked up at them and grinned.

"Sorry mom!" Seth apologized, using the ladies arrival as an excuse to run for his car and away from Leah.

"This isn't over yet, lil brother," Leah mock threatened as she stood up and brushed herself off.

Michelle chuckled and reached up to push Leah's hair from her eyes. "I see you two still get along same as always."

Leah laughed and allowed the mother of one of her best friends to fuss over her for a moment. Embry didn't let her mother him nearly enough, so she had to do it to someone. "Yup, nothing's changed Mrs. C." When Michelle shook her head and chuckled again, Leah stepped aside and let the three women enter the house. "Hey mom, I have somewhere to be. I'll be back before... well... sunrise I guess." When Sue threw an orange from her grocery bags in response, Leah caught and peeled it while she jogged over to the beach.

x~x~x

"Where've you been, Clearwater?" Eric yelled from his place on a petrified log near the cliff face.

"Not where _you've_ been," she retorted with a grin, tossing the last orange slice at him as she jogged up and dropped down onto the log. "What's going on?"

"Not much. The surfing got rough so all the pansies quit and headed home. I decided to stick around to see if you'd actually show up."

_So, he's noticed I've been busy lately? Hmmm... wonder if I should see that as a good thing? _Leah pretended to pick some orange pith from under her short fingernails as Eric studied her, avoiding looking him directly in the eyes. He was one of several guys since used to hang out with when she and Sam still dated. It had been years, and face it, she'd been a bitch, but he still stopped by to see how she was doing when the old gang got back together. "_Of course_ I was going to show up. What, did you think I was avoiding you all?" Eric didn't get a chance to answer, as a howl reverberated through the distant trees and caught Leah's attention. At the same time, her cell phone howled and shook in her front pocket. "Oh shit... I have to go... that's mom," she smoothly lied as she pulled her phone from her pocket. It really was one of the pack, calling to get her attention when she was with an outsider. That particular howl she knew was Embry's. As a joke, she'd recorded all their howls to see if she could tell the difference, now she used it to know how urgent the matter was. If it was Sam's howl coming from her phone, she booked it without even excusing herself. When the Alpha howled, it meant _business._

Leah squeezed Eric's shoulder as she stood and took off for the woods, flipping open her phone as she jogged. "Hey Em, what's up?"

"Two males, northern border, they're too fast for the rest of us Lee..." His unspoken request was simple. _Phase and haul ass, we need you. _

"I'm on my way." Now that the trees hid her movements, Leah peeled off her tank top and shorts, rolling them into the band around her calf that Jacob had come up with so many years ago now, her cell tucked inside a pocket. If she didn't have that band, she would be out of clothes in a week having to shred them or forgetting where the hell she had phased in last. Shifting in mid stride, she heard Jacob and Embry talking strategy.

"_Lee, good to see you could make it,_" Jacob commented immediately. Leah searched automatically for the sarcasm behind his words, forgetting that no one had treated her like that since the packs had split and she had proven her worth being Jacob's Beta.

"_Where do you need me, Jake?_" She asked as she tore through the trees to the northern border, her legs pumping and pushing her to faster speeds than any other pack member could reach.

"_Circle west and north, you may be able to catch the elder leech before he makes it too far._" Jacob flashed an image of the bastard to her, with his red eyes and bloodied teeth.

"_They fed?_" She howled in anger.

"_They got a young girl from Forks, made it look like a bear attack. We almost caught them before they found her._" Regret hung heavy in Jacob's voice, and the rest of the pack's thoughts echoed his unease in not being able to prevent the death.

"_I'm on it._" Now armed with anger on her side, Leah pushed harder, gaining speed. Seconds later she caught a whiff of old decrepit bloodsucker. Her ears picked up the sound of another wolf on his tail, about a quarter mile back. "_Embry, he's mine!_" She snarled and pushed off from a rock, landing and twisting in anticipation as the leech burst through the brush. It had no time to change course, landing neatly between Leah's massive jaws as if it was aiming there. The sickening crunch that met her ears made the pack howl in triumph as she bit it in half and split out the pieces stuck to her teeth as Embry burst through the trees.

"_Nice catch Lee,_" he noted with a laugh, using his own massive jaws to break the leech apart some more before phasing human, pulling on his jean shorts, and reaching for some deadfall. "I knew you could do it," he continued as he snapped branches apart and cleared the forest floor, preparing a bonfire for the vampire's remains.

Leah snorted and used her back legs to shove some more dead branches his direction, not feeling like phasing back just yet. In her head Jacob swore and dove for the second leech, helping Jared to take it down. Once she knew the leeches were both toast, she phased back and pulled on her clothes, noting with a quick glance that Embry hadn't attempted to look away when she did so. The boys were used to her phasing in front of them, but the majority of the time they averted their eyes. Embry hadn't done that lately, and she wondered to herself if it was because he had become numb to the sight or if he had started to like it. His thoughts betrayed nothing when they ran together as wolves, so she was left to figure it out on her own.

Tugging at the ragged hem of her shorts with one hand, she tossed a branch onto the fire, adding fuel to the inferno that would soon turn the vampire to ash. Even as she watched one of it's hands smoulder and smoke, she mentally reminded herself to get some new shorts. These were to the point they barely covered her ass. Not that she cared, but she hadn't noticed until she caught Embry eyeing her yet again. To distract him from his occasional eye grope, she picked up a long branch and 'accidentally' swung wide, catching him in the gut.

"Oof! Hey, watch it Clearwater," he huffed, grabbing the branch in the middle and snapping it in his hands. Despite his annoyed and angry tone, he smiled at her as he pushed the vampire's pieces around with another branch, making sure it all burned.

"Whatever, I'm going to check in with the boss." Not bothering to hide, she dropped her clothes to the dirt and phased.

"_Hey Leah, how's the fire?_" Jacob asked, watching the fire on his end, a few miles away.

"_Burning bright and stinking of leech like always,_" she reported with a mental chuckle and looked over so Jacob could see the blaze.

"_Good. Great job taking that thing down._"

"_Thanks boss,_" she joked, knowing that Jacob hated that nickname. He rewarded her with a snort and a mental eye roll, making her laugh again.

"_Alright, make sure that burns down and scatter it, we'll meet up at the house later._"

Unlike the early days of the pack, when they would spend hours over at Sam and Emily's place, 'the house' was actually her mother's place. Sue had taken them under her wing, letting any member of the pack crash with them after a long patrol, eat at the table, and hit the shower when they returned from a long fight covered in mud. Leah drew the line at letting anyone other than herself crash in her room, but Seth's was up for grabs all hours of the day, three air mattresses lined the walls in preparation of a rough fight.

"_Will do, see you later_." Leah promptly tuned out the pack, pushing their babblings to the back of her mind as she walked over and kicked a few more dead branches Embry's way. She hid a laugh behind a bush as Embry jumped to avoid several branches rolling towards him.

"Having fun?" Picking up another branch, Embry snapped it in several pieces and tossed them on the fire, laughing when she nodded and kicked again. Once the fire blazed to her satisfaction and they needed no more wood, she phased back one last time and dropped down onto a large log to watched Embry work. Just as his eyes had roamed over her when he thought she wasn't looking, she watched the play of his muscles as he tended the fire.

_Stop it, _she ordered herself, glad the rest of the pack hadn't been in her head to notice her wandering thoughts. _Just because you noticed your pack brother is cute doesn't mean a thing, ninny. _She'd thought Paul was cute when they were younger, and Sam up until a few years ago, she was bound to start looking now that she hadn't dated in years. Done with her job of gathering wood, Leah relaxed back on the log, her head turned to watch the flames.

Embry stood on the edge of her line of sight, concentrating on the flames. His hair hanging in his eyes, shaggy and unkempt. As he flipped his head back to get the hair out of his eyes, he turned and glanced over at her, grinning cockily when he caught her looking. "Want some of this?" He challenged, turning and posing to show off his chest and ass.

"You wish," she snorted, turning to look the other direction.

She jumped and almost fell off the log at his next words, whispered directly in her ear. "Your lips say no, your racing heart however... says yes." His breath tickled her ear, cool compared to the heat of the bonfire. Leah bit back a retort, and then bit back a gasp, as he moved a fraction of an inch to take the lobe of her ear between his teeth and suck on it for a long moment.

"Embry... " Leah groaned finally. "Stop it." Her voice waived as his teeth bit down harder, but he let go at her request, weak as it was. Rather than try anything else, Embry chuckled and sat back on his haunches.

"I think the leech is burnt toast, wanna scatter it and head back?" Leah stayed silent, nodding as she sat up and grabbed a branch. Together they poked through the dying fire, making sure all chunks were eliminated, and scattering the ashes into the wind. Once they were done, Leah was the first to phase and take off, leaving Embry in her dust. "Huh," he grumped, "In a hurry much Lee? I'll never give up on you. Ever." He knew damn well she couldn't hear him, but said it anyway.

_I thought she liked me, _he growled to himself, _I mean, she's been watching me for days. What the hell? _He was sure they'd been on the same wavelength _today_ at least. No such luck. Trying to wipe all thoughts of Leah from his mind except for the leech extermination, he stripped and phased.

"_What the hell Em, took you long enough. Hurry up!_" Leah snorted and paused at the edge of the forest by her backyard. "_Move it, everyone else is back already._"

"_You got it, beta boss,_" he joked, taking off towards La Push as fast as his feet could move.

"_Don't call me that!_" Leah snapped, phasing out so she wouldn't have to hear his reply.

x~x~x

"What the hell is up with you and Call?" Paul snapped, stealing a chicken wing off of Leah's plate as she caught herself looking at Embry, again.

"Nothing," she grunted, standing up to grab another plate of food and huffing with annoyance as Paul followed her.

"Nothing? Whatever. I can't tell if the two of you are throwing eye-daggers or trying to eye-fuck each other across the yard. Did he almost catch the leech and steal away your moment of glory? Or get some ashes on your fine ensemble there?" Paul looked her over, pretending to wipe ash off her shorts, grabbing her ass in the process and guffawing with laughter when she smacked him.

"I told you, nothing is up with me and Call. No fighting, definitely no fucking, and no he didn't almost catch the leech." One last time Leah smacked Paul's hand away as he tried to grab her ass under the hem of her shorts, and scooped up the last chicken wing. She turned to walk back to her lawn chair when she saw Embry out of the corner of her eye. He stood with Jacob, both hands clenched into fists and glaring at the back of Paul's head. If looks could kill, Paul's head should have exploded.

_Is he that insulted that Paul suggested we were sleeping together, or mad that him for noticing the way they kept looking at each other? Not that she would admit it out loud that _she_ kept looking at _him_. _Catching herself doing just that, she turned away and moved to stretch out on the chair.

Ten so or minutes later, she stretched out and closed her eyes, relaxing finally.

"Want a beer?" Leah nodded, her focus on the feeling of floating as she rested, not on the voice that offered her a drink. When a cold bottle brushed against the back of her hand she turned her hand and took it. "Hey, can we talk?"

Leah opened one eye and looked over at the body hovering over her. It was Embry.

"About what?"

"Ummm... well... about..."

"About earlier? About what _you _started? About what _you _started and I asked you to stop?" Leah paused, waiting for his answer, watching as he visibly deflated and slumped down next to her. This wasn't the same Embry that had sauntered up to her, cockily strutting and grinning at her, offering to rock her world. This was a _boy, _a broken... sad... _boy._

"Ummm... yeah."

"Don't say a word," she ordered, her voice quiet but not harsh. "In fact, don't talk. Grab a sixer and meet me in your backyard. Your mom isn't home, right?"

Next to her, Embry nodded, taking her order to shut up and running with it. Without even a mumble, he stood up, walked over to the cooler and grabbed up two handfuls of beers, walking out of the yard without another word to the rest of the pack. Leah grinned, sat back to take a pull on her beer and waited. When half her beer was gone, she stood up casually and walked off without another word herself.

As she walked, she felt her hips taking on that subtle swing, that 'you know you want this' strut. Stopping at the edge of the woods, she looked into the yard to see Embry sitting with crossed legs, a bucket of ice holding the beers he had stolen from the party next to him, and his head held in his hands as he stared at the grass in front of his ankles. All the swing went straight out of her strut at the sad sight.

"Hey," she whispered, sitting in a pose to mirror his, pushing her empty beer bottle into the ice before pulling two beers out and popping them open. Waving one beer under his nose, she chugged hers and waited for him to take his.

"Hey," he muttered back, taking the beer and downing it in one long gulping motion. She bit her lip and held back from leaning forward to lick the smooth skin of his throat as he exposed it to her in the shining moonlight.

"So... now that we're alone-" Leah started to speak, but Embry cut her off almost immediately.

"What? Now that we're alone you can talk to me again? Am I not good enough? Am I just another pack member that you have to deal with? Am I-"

Leah cut _him _off this time. "Shut up Call," she ordered gently. "As I was saying, now that we're alone, I can tell you what I've been thinking all evening." She paused, unsure how to proceed. To buy a minute, she popped two more beers and handed one over. The rapid succession in which they imbibed their beers had Leah's swimming, but she could feel her wolf metabolism burning off the alcohol already. Embry looked to be in the same predicament. She waited another moment for her head to clear itself before continuing. "I know this is going to sound cheesy as hell, but I wanted to say... I've been noticing you more lately. And because of that, I've noticed that you seem to be noticing _me _more too. Now, I'm probably wrong, but I wanted to at least talk to you to see if I'm way off base and should back off." She stopped and waited for Embry to process what she had said, her hands nervously rolling the beer bottle between her palms. When he didn't speak she sighed and looked down at the ground between their legs.

Five minutes passed before a hand, Embry's hand, moved into her vision and took the bottle from her, placing it with the others in the ice bucket. His other hand moved into view as it reached up and cupped her cheek. "You're right, I've noticed you too," Embry whispered, using the hand that cupped her cheek to tilt her head up towards his. "I figured I should give up, actually, when you rejected me earlier."

"I thought you never gave up, _ever_." Leah teased, remember what she had heard him declare when he thought she was out of hearing range. Embry didn't answer her; instead he leaned forward, rolling his weight onto his knees as he lowered his face to hers. Leah could feel him holding back the wolf urges as his hand trembled on her cheek. "Go ahead... do it," she challenged.

Inches away from her, Embry growled and closed the distance between them. As his lips connected with hers, she sighed and leaned into him. "Not here," he murmured, reaching for her hands and pulling her up with him as he stood. Their lips parted briefly, and Leah giggled internally when Embry groaned and quickly pressed his lips against hers again.

Leah chuckled when Embry didn't lead her up into the house, but into the woods. A smiled spread slowly along her lips at his next words. "There's something I always wondered about since I first started phasing... and you're the only person that can help me find out how fun it would be. Wanna phase and fuck?" The crudeness of his words paled in comparison to the shiver of delight that ran through her body. She'd wondered what it would be like too, but she wasn't about to share that wonder with any of her horny pack members. Embry now, was a different story. He didn't flaunt his conquests through the pack's mind link like the others did. Switching their grip so she was leading, she nodded and tugged him towards a grove of trees where the moonlight shone in at night.

Her tank top was over her head before they hit the edge of the meadow, thanks to Embry's eager hands, and her shorts following in seconds. She reached back blindly for his zipper, tugging it down and shivering again at the loud rasp it made in the quiet forest. She moved again to push his shorts down off his slim hips, and her hands met bare skin. Embry had shimmied out of them in seconds.

"Phase," he quietly ordered, the edge in his voice almost making it sound like an Alpha command. The order sent a shiver through her, making her hot for him instantly. Using her lust as a trigger, Leah was a wolf seconds later, as was Embry. He wasted no time, knowing that any of the pack could leave the party early like they did and go for a run through the forest for fun. The wolf instinct took over, and he mounted her, nipping at her neck without biting down like a true mate would. He wanted to fuck, not mate.

"_Oh hell yes..." _Leah moaned through the mind link, her pleasure obvious even without words. When she shifted her hind legs and hips, he adjusted his stance to accommodate her without being asked. Together they moved in sync, the mind link creating a second layer to their pleasure through silent exchange of emotions and sensations. Soft growls filled the air as they moved as one.

"_Holy fuck..._" Embry growled, knowing his release was imminent. Leah silently agreed yet again, urging him on with her mind pictures. His wolf-self had no more endurance than his human-self had during his first time, and so Embry came hard and fast as Leah tightened around him.

She flashed him a picture request to keep going. "_Just a little more,_" she begged. The pleading in her voice made him hard again in an instant, so he did as she asked, fucking her harder and faster. The resulting orgasm that hit her sent them both to the ground, whining and panting. It was too intense for both of them, and as if it was agreed upon beforehand, Leah and Embry phased back... still connected and bodies throbbing in ecstasy. Embry took her with him as he rolled onto his side to avoid crushing her under his dead weight.

"We should do this again sometime," Embry whispered, hoping as he spoke that she wouldn't freeze up and move away from him.

"Embry... are you asking me to be your girlfriend... or a booty call?"

"My girlfriend," he answered back, nipping at her ear. "Unless you _don't_ want to do this again."

"I guess I could handle being your girl," she teased while she snuggled back against his chest. "Though you could have asked me that _before_ we did it doggy style."

Behind her, his chest and arms shook with quiet laughter. "Leah, when have you _ever _known me to do things right?"

"Never," she laughed and turned to press her face into the crook of his neck. "We'll have to work on that."

"You got it," he whispered, wrapping her tight into his embrace and resting his cheek against her hair.

"One condition," Leah murmured, her voice becoming soft and slurred with sleepiness.

"What's that?"

"Don't ever call me 'Beta Boss,' ever again."

Embry couldn't help but laugh as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
